


It's Only Just the Beginning

by LilyOfAsagao



Series: PBG Hardcore Season 5 [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: I think that's Deans last name but idk, Not really Asagao, but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOfAsagao/pseuds/LilyOfAsagao
Summary: He dies and things happen.





	It's Only Just the Beginning

“NO!” Jeff cry sliced through the air like a knife. He had failed, he had failed to complete the quest, he had failed to avenge his friends.

Jeff awoke in a strange place. Everything was white, no doors leading anywhere, nothing in sight except for the blinding color of this room. Standing up, he took a step forward. Nothing happened. Jeff was starting to panic. Was this what the afterlife was, just nothingness that stretches on for who knows how long? This thought scared him. Was he damned to be alone?  
Suddenly, a faint sound came from somewhere, merely a ghost of a whisper. Jeff whipped his head around, trying to find the source. Behind him was…Barry? With tears spilling out of his eyes and a pained expression on his face. Slowly but surely, Jeff kept turning, more people appearing before him, each with a pained expression on their faces, until he was trapped a circle of his dead companions.

Jeff tried to move toward them, any of them, but his feet were rooted to the ground. All he could do was turn. Something about this was very unsettling.

Jeff soon figured out why this felt so wrong.

A piercing scream cut the silence as Jared burst into flames. His body falling limp and skin turning a charcoal black. Next was Barry, who seemed to be choking as his skin turned to green, foam erupting from his lips before falling as well. Dean and McJones also burst into flames, screams even louder this time. Ray’s skin turned a dark gray, his body slowly deteriorating into a pile of armor right before Jeff’s eyes.

Sobbing now, as he had to experience all of his friends die once again, he turned to PBG who still stood there unharmed. This was short lived though, as a blinding explosion hit. Jeff screamed as he saw what remained of his best friend, a disembodied pile of his limbs.  
He screamed and he screamed and he screamed as loud as he could, utterly terrified by what he just had to witness all over again.

Jeff’s screams were only amplified as a sharp pain hit him. His skin was turning purple and bubbling, melting off of his bone. Falling to his knees, he looked up a final time. Before him were his friends, all looking perfectly fine, unlike the nightmares he had seen before.

“Thank you.” They whispered in sync, before Jeff blacked out.

Only to awaken in a grassy field.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry and the title is still shit


End file.
